headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
New York
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Empire State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Ghost Whisperer; King Kong; Mimic | poi = New York City; Manhattan; Brooklyn; Sleepy Hollow; Syracuse | 1st = }} New York is one of the fifty states located on the Midatlantic and Eastern seaboard of the continental United States of America. Points of Interest Major cities * New York City :* Bronx :* Brooklyn :* Manhattan :* Queens :* Staten Island * Long Island * Sleepy Hollow * Syracuse Other locations * Hammond Foundling Home Films that take place in * Amityville Horror, The (1979) * Amityville Horror, The (2005) * Amityville 3-D (1983) * Amityville 1992: It's About Time (1992) (partially) * Amityville: Dollhouse (1996) * Alphabet Killer, The * Bride of Chucky (partially) * C.H.U.D. * Cloverfield * Crimson Nights * Devil's Advocate, The * End of Days * Final Destination (2000) * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Headless Eyes * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * The Last House on the Left * Leprechaun in the Hood * Maniac Cop * Mimic (1997) * Mimic 2 * Mirrors * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Q: The Winged Serpent * Sleepy Hollow * Species II * Vampire in Brooklyn * Zombi 2 TV shows that take place in * Fear Itself :* "Eater" * Ghost Whisperer Characters from * Adam Arkin * Adrienne King * Al Feldstein * Al Lewis * Alan Arkin * Alan Oppenheimer * Allison Barron * Alyssa Milano * Andrew Robinson * Angelo Badalamenti * Anthony George * Anne Lockhart * Ari Lehman * Armand Mastroianni * Arnold Drake * Arnold Johnson * Aubrey Schenck * Barbara Crampton * Barra Grant * Beau Starr * Bob Weinstein * Bronson Pinchot * Carmine Giovinazzo * Catherine Dyer * Charles Addams * Charles B. Bloch * Charles Malik Whitfield * Charles S. Haas * Charles Cyphers * Charles Van Enger * Chris Weitz * Christopher Walken * Craig Slocum * Daniel C. Pearl * Danny Steinmann * David Boreanaz * David Fury * Dean Winters * Deborah Ann Woll * Deborah Hedwall * Deborah Van Valkenburgh * Deon Richmond * Denise Nickerson * Dick Giordano * Dick Miller * Dick Smith * Dina Meyer * Don Messick * Duane L. Jones * Dylan O'Brien * Edward Small * Ellie Cornell * Elmer Bernstein * Floyd Crosby * Frank Frazetta * Frank Grillo * Fred Katz * Fred J. Lincoln * Frederic I. Rinaldo * Gabriel Macht * Gene Colan * George A. Romero * George Melford * George Waggner * Gerry Conway * Gilbert Adler * Gina Torres * Griffin Dunne * Harold Perrineau, Jr. * Harvey Weinstein * Henry Kaplan * Howard Gordon * Howard Mackie * Irwin Keyes * Irwin Yablans * J. Carrol Naish * Jack Curtis * Jacques R. Marquette * James L. Conway * Jason Bateman * Jay Anson * Jeffrey DeMunn * Jeffrey Kramer * Jessica Tuck * Joe Connelly * Joe Quesada * Joe Roth * Joel Schumacher * John Buscema * John Carpenter * John Carradine * John Gulager * John H. Tobin * John Karlen * John McTiernan * John Ortiz * John Saxon * John Sayles * John Schneider * John Williams * Johnny Messner * Joleigh Fioravanti * Joseph Barbera * Joseph Mangine * Joseph Pevney * Joseph Zito * Joss Whedon * Julia Louis-Dreyfus * June Lockhart * Justine Bateman * Kathryn Himoff * Keenan Wynn * Keenen Ivory Wayans * Keith MacKechnie * Ken Lerner * Ken Leung * Kevin Dobson * Kim Delgado * Kin Shriner * Kirk Douglas * Kristina Klebe * Lance Henriksen * Larry Cohen * Larry Hankin * Len Lesser * Leslie Hoffman * Lewis Teague * Luana Anders * Lynette Bernay * Madeleine Taylor Holmes * Marcos Siega * Mark Burg * Mark Hudis * Mark Patrick Carducci * Mark Texeira * Marlon Wayans * Martin Landau * Marv Wolfman * Mary Rocco * Mary Woronov * Matthew George Reeves * Matthew Hastings * Melissa Ponzio * Michael C. Williams * Michael Currie * Michael Fairman * Michael Lynne * Michael S. Phillips * Nana Visitor * Neal Adams * Nick Corri * Parry Shen * Patricia Charbonneau * Paul Bartel * Paul Horn * Peter Conboy * Ralph Macchio * Richard Donner * Richard Fleischer * Richmond Arquette * Rick Baker * Rick Rosenthal * Rob Pralgo * Robert Arthur * Robert Cobert * Robert Forster * Robert Ginty * Robin Riker * Rodman Flender * Rooney Mara * Rosario Dawson * Samuel Bayer * Samuel M. Sherman * Sara Rue * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Sean S. Cunningham * Shawn Wayans * Sidney Salkow * Sigourney Weaver * Simon Oakland * Stan Dragoti * Stan Lee * Stanley Kubrick * Stuart Rosenberg * Sydney Walsh * Tim Minear * Tom Cruise * Tom DeFalco * Tom Holland * Tracy Griffith * Turi Meyer * Victoria Platt * Viggo Mortensen * Ving Rhames * Virginia Vestoff * Wallace Worsley * Washington Irving * Wesley Strick * William Castle * William Forsythe * William Hopper * William Lustig * William M. Gaines * Zach Galligan * Al Lewis * Alfred Hinckley * Byron Sanders * Clarice Blackburn * Craig Slocum * Duane L. Jones * Erland van Lidth * Gordon Russell * Grayson Hall * Henry Kaplan * Joan Bennett * John Sedwick * Joseph Julian * Kane W. Lynn * Lenore Aubert * Louis Edmonds * Paul Bartel * Peter Boyle * Ron Sproat * Sally Anne Golden * Thayer David * Virginia Vestoff * Washington Irving * William M. Gaines External Links References ---- Category:Image Needed Category:New York